


Ayuda

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Seungcheol necesitaba ayuda y solo Jeonghan podía dársela#Fictober2019: Día 11. WarmOTP: Jeonghan x Seungcheol





	Ayuda

La tormenta apareció de improviso. El sol, que había estado resplandeciendo durante todo el día, quedó oculto tras las nubes y el viento comenzó a soplar con tanta fuerza que los pueblerinos tuvieron que resguardarse en sus hogares, temerosos de los árboles que se agitaban y los objetos que volaban golpeando lo que encontraban a su paso. La lluvia empezó sin fuerza, pequeñas gotas que empapaban la tierra y regaban los campos, pero acabó desembocando en la peor de las tormentas. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos resonaban sin descanso.

Los supersticiosos rezaban en silencio, sintiendo que aquel vendaval era un castigo divino, y los no creyentes maldecían su suerte sabiendo que perderían parte de sus ganancias ese año. Nadie estaba preparado para el mal tiempo y los estragos que la tormenta trajo consigo no se olvidarían jamás. Durante años, todo el mundo recordaría como las cosechas se perdieron y los animales murieron, pero lo que realmente marcó al pueblo y lo llevó a la desesperación, fue la desaparición de su vecino más querido.

Esa noche, mientras los truenos resonaban y la lluvia caía con furia, un hombre encapuchado corría por el bosque buscando la salvación. Era más fuerte que el viento que trataba de impedirle avanzar, más rápido que los animales que huían despavoridos para refugiarse de la tormenta. Estaba empapado, el frío le calaba los huesos y el miedo le hacía temblar mientras seguía su camino. Sus ojos relucían con un brillo animal, sus manos se aferraban a la capa con tanta fuerza que sus garras comenzaban a romper el material. No tenía tiempo, debía llegar hasta el único hombre que podía ayudarle.

Cuando vio la cabaña aparecer entre los árboles, aceleró sus pasos. Sus piernas se movieron a una velocidad inhumana, atravesando el bosque y saltando los grandes charcos que se formaban en el suelo. Al llegar, no se detuvo a respirar, comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza hasta que le abrió un joven con el pelo recogido tras su espalda. Quedó atrapado en su mirada, en su porte iluminado por el fuego que crepitaba en el interior de la caza. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, era demasiado brillante, como estar viendo un ángel.

— ¿Seungcheol? —Preguntó extrañado, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar al interior. El chico no se sorprendió de que supiese su nombre, desde que había matado a la pobre bestia se había vuelto conocido para todos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie viene hasta aquí.

— He oído los rumores —Explicó llevándose las manos al pelo con desesperación—. Eres un hechicero. Puedes ayudarme ¿Verdad? —Se sentó en la silla que le señaló el dueño de la cabaña y le miró con esperanza—. No sé lo diré a nadie, lo juro. Ayúdame, por favor —Levantó sus manos en señal de súplica mostrándole su lado más vulnerable.

El joven hechicero se quedó prendado de sus ojos, de ese brillo que parecía ocultar a un animal inquieto. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar albergando el espíritu de una bestia, desde la forma en la que su cuerpo se crispaba y sus uñas crecían en forma de garras. Por un instante, tuvo el impulso de retroceder, de alejarse de la maldición que parecía haberse arraigado en su interior.

— Yo… —Se calló de golpe, incapaz de negarse al ver la desesperación en su rostro, la forma en la que se mordía el labio para no seguir suplicando—. No puedo quitarte la maldición, no puedo impedir que el animal viva contigo —Confesó mientras se sentaba en un taburete frente a él.

— ¿No eres un hechicero? No quiero ser un monstruo, no quiero dañar a mi gente.

— Lo soy —Con un movimiento de su mano la ropa del hombre quedó completamente seca y una sonrisa apareció por primera vez en ese hermoso rostro—. Pero hay cosas que un brujo no puede hacer y acabar con tu maldición es una de ellas —Cruzó las piernas centrándose en algún punto de su hogar—. Sin embargo, puedo ayudarte. Conozco a más personas como tú, te ayudarán a vivir con la bestia. No serás un monstruo, no harás daño a nadie. Nadie se cuestionará donde estás, nadie sabrá a dónde has ido. Encontrarás la libertad, podrás perdonarte.

Mientras los truenos resonaban en el exterior y los rayos iluminaban el cielo, Seungcheol logró sonreír. Su expresión adquirió el brillo característico de la verdadera esperanza. Por primera vez desde que mató al lobo y sus crías, consiguió que su corazón se calmase y su cuerpo se calentase. Ya no tenía miedo, sabía que podía confiar en el hechicero. Lo sentía en su interior, en la bestia que había vuelto a tranquilizarse al escucharle hablar.

Esa noche durmió entre sus brazos, sintiéndose humano. Compartieron la calidez de sus cuerpos, la suavidad de sus labios y descubrieron la belleza de sus caricias. A la mañana siguiente, viajó en la dirección que le marcó Jeonghan y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar la ciudad prometida.


End file.
